Motor vehicles with an internal combustion engine and/or electric motor for driving the motor vehicle and vehicle seats within a passenger compartment for accommodating persons are employed in order to transport persons. Such motor vehicles in general also have a load compartment for accommodating objects or luggage. Here, the load compartment is limited at the bottom by a loading floor and laterally in general by a body sidewall or a covering on the body sidewall and at the back by a body rear wall or a covering of a rear wall or also by a loading edge as body rear wall. In general, the load compartment is formed behind back seats or the backrest of back seats, i.e., the load compartment is limited towards the front by the back seats. The backrests of the back seats in this case can be generally pivoted about a pivot axis oriented in transverse direction of the motor vehicle, so that because of this upon a substantially horizontal pivoting of the backrests of the back seats a larger load compartment is available. For this reason, it can be required to fasten the loading floor at a higher height position with a height adjusting device, so that the enlarged load compartment both on the loading floor as well as on the folded-over backrests of the back seats is at a substantially identical height level. In addition, it can be required to arrange the loading floor only slightly below a loading edge or an upper edge of the body rear wall with an upper height position of the loading floor so that because of this objects or loaded goods have to be only slightly lifted on the loading floor in order to be able to remove these above the loading edge from the motor vehicle with an opened tailgate.
DE 10 2007 042 371 A1 shows a height adjusting device for the loading floor of a motor vehicle with at least one guide, on which the loading floor is pivotably guided about a first pivot axis. The loading floor can be guided from a lower loading floor position into an upper loading floor position. Here, the loading floor comprises a rear loading floor portion and a front loading floor portion, which are pivotably connected to one another about a second pivot axis. The loading floor in the region of the second pivot axis can be lifted in such a manner that the rear and the front loading floor portion can be pivoted against one another, and the guide is designed such that the loading floor by lifting in the region of the second pivot axis is moved along the guide from the lower into the upper loading floor position. For moving the loading floor with the height adjusting device from a lower into an upper loading floor position, complicated pulling and pushing on the rear end region of the loading floor is thus required.
At least one object is to make available a motor vehicle with a height adjusting device, in which the loading floor can be easily moved with little expenditure of force from a lower height position into an upper height position and vice versa. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.